The Priest of Konoha
by husband-of-shizune
Summary: What if Naruto didn't want to become Hokage? What if he wanted to walk a more peaceful path? Follow the story of Naruto as a Catholic priest and a peace-maker in a Land of Fire occupied by athiest foriegn powers.
1. Too smart to be noble

"There, just as the noble human spirit is trampled on by human rage, it is what must always happen to all that reawakens," said a blonde spiky-haired young man.

"There, just as the body of Orpheus is torn apart by infinite passion." Replied a purple haired girl as she got up from the stage floor.

"And you," said he.

"And me," said she.

"We sing loudly, the songs of judgment, and exclaim," they said together.

In the stands, the director and a friend of the man talked.

"I suspect Namikaze has a future," said the director.

"In the theatre?" the other replied, "You got to be joking. Anyone can see he's too smart to be an actor."

"Sasuke," replied the director, "A life in the theatre is, if fact, one of the most noble—"

"Naruto's also too smart to be noble," Sasuke returned, "Which, by the way, is a good thing to remember when Suna invades us."

"You think they will?" asked a man the same age.

"I know they will, Lee." Sasuke said.

* * *

September 1. Sunday. Mass was in session, with Naruto as altar server. At about the time of communion, a boy ran through the church shouting, "Bombers are coming, they're coming, the sky is full."

As the congregation bustled out to see their worst fears realized, Naruto ran to the sacristy at took off his vestments. He went outside to see.

"Naruto, Naruto!" shouted Lee, "The Shinobi." They both looked up and saw planes blanketing the sky.

"Just like Sasuke said." Naruto said, more to himself.

"What will we do?" asked Lee, panic stricken, "How will we live?"

"Father will get worried," he said as he and his friend ran through the terrified people towards their neighborhood.

Upon reaching his house, Naruto ran to his father's room.

"Father?" he shouted as he opened the door, hoping his father was there and not out.

There he was, on his knees, praying, "For the sake of his mother, whom you now hold in your loving arms. Protect and guide his way. Amen."

"Father," said Naruto.

His father turned. He had a similar face. Same eyes and same blond hair. He got up and embraced his only son.

* * *

Troops bearing the symbol of an hour-glass marched into the town. These mission was simple: Invade, destroy Fire Country's culture, and kill the spirits of the people. They were lead by a ruthless man who wanted nothing more than destruction. But more than that, this man wanted the blood of a certain people. He wanted the Uchiha clan destroyed. A man named Orochimaru.

"…They have a single objective: They want to eliminate Leaf culture." Said a young man with a scar across his nose, "Intellectuals, artists, Catholics, Uchihas. In a short time, all that was once Konoha will disappear from the earth."

"But that's not possible," Naruto said as he and the other walked down the streets infested with Sound shinobi.

"Hm. You are an excellent student, Namikaze, with the makings of a scholar, but I am afraid that your eyes are still very young."

* * *

"After the third great Ninja war, which brought together the five nations to a treaty to cease direct fighting, The nations known as Fire, Earth, Lightning, Wind, and Water became closer and ended barbaric practices of old. This is when the "Friends of Fate" was founded in the Konoha. Also—"

"You all will remain seated. Attend to your studies." Shouted a Shinobi as he motioned for the Sensei to follow him.

Naruto stood up. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Don't stop your studies, Naruto," said Iruka a he was handled outside, "And I beg you, please sit down." As he said this, a soldier took a crucifix down from the wall.

"Go!" shouted the Officer to Iruka.

"All of you, never forget who you are!" shouted Iruka as the men took him away.

"SIT DOWN!" Shouted the soldier as he tossed the crucifix onto the floor.

After the soldiers left, Naruto and the others went to the window and watched as Iruka and the other teachers were thrown into trucks.

"Where will they take them?" asked a girl by the name Ino.

"We will probably never know. Never," Said a young man with pineapple-shaped hair.

Naruto spoke out, "But they cannot just take them away, like-"

"They can, Naruto," said Lee, "Can't you see?"

"I've heard what they do." said Shikamaru, "And what we must do in response is kill every one of them."

* * *

"We thank you, Lord, for showing us your goodness." Minato paused bringing his hand up to his chest. This did not escape his son's attention. "We thank you for this food, which, today keeps us alive and gives us strength to do our duty. And please, allow every child of yours to have what he needs. Amen."

"Amen," Naruto replied as they made the sign of the cross. Naruto then looked at his food and his solemn attitude changed to anticipation as he picked up his chopsticks. "Pork Ramen! My favorite. 'Alas poor Yoric, I knew his Horatio. A fellow of infinite jest, the most excellent fancy. He-."

"Right now, there is no time for Hamlet." His father interrupted. "You must get a work permit."

"Permit?" Naruto looked up, mouth full of noodles. "Doing what, dad?"

"If you don't have one, you risk being deported to the Land of Rice." His father lectured, "Forced labor. Is that what you want?"

Naruto kept eating. "What I want is to stop them."

"No Naruto!" his father said sternly. "What you must want is to stay alive…and to stay Konohan."

Naruto finished his Ramen right then. He got up, "I have rehearsal."

"It's too dangerous at this hour." His father beckoned as Naruto grabbed a Musubi (1), "Naruto."

Naruto stepped back to his father and knelt down so their eyes met. "Forgive me, dad, it is too dangerous. But right now, the theatre is all I have."

"Alright." Minato said, "I will pray for your safe return."

* * *

Naruto was something of an athlete and it came in great handy for dodging the patrols. He eventually came to the rendezvous where he saw a certain black haired friend.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "Have you been waiting long?"

"No," replied the Uchiha, "Just three patrols."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, of course. Some dumplings and some rice."

"Here," Naruto reached into his bag, "My father wanted you to have this." He threw his the Musubi.

"No, I couldn't." Sasuke said.

"Yes, eat, eat. Before is goes bad."

Sasuke did what he was told. Naruto noticed something missing on his friends arm.

"Now, Sasuke, please."

"What?"

"Put it on." Naruto said, "I don't mind you being shot, but not in front of me. _Teme._"

"_Dobe._" Sasuke laughed as he slipped on an arm band with his crest on it. The arm band meant you were registered and would not be shot at if spotted.

They made their way across the village. The night patrols were vigilant and it made it dangerous. As they approached the theatre, they saw signed posted on the doors. It read, "**BANNED**_**,**_" and nothing else.

"N-Naruto."

Naruto looked in the direction of the voice that called his name. Peering from the corner of the building was a beautiful young woman his age with lavender eyes and purple hair.

"Hinata," Naruto replied.

Hinata motioned the two over, "Hurry."

They both followed her to the back of the theatre where the entire troop was. Kiba, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Temari, and—

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked in surprise. "Since when do you have an interest in theatre?"

"I don't." was all he said.

"Naruto, he and Temari came to warn us." Said Lee

"Theatre is no longer allowed." Said Hinata.

"They banned Shuriken Toss and burned its course." Said Kiba

"Music is forbidden." Said Chouji.

"Ah," Naruto said with his trademark confidence. "They can destroy our homes, burn down the theatres, can do whatever they want, but one day this will be over and as long as there is a single Leaf alive who remembers how to throw a Shuriken, the Leaf's culture will live on."

"How can you be so sure? What do you think, Naruto?" asked Ino almost angrily. "They will suddenly go home and be happy to make wienershnizel?"

"We must fight." Said Shikamaru.

"How." Asked Lee.

"There are ways," replied Shikamaru, "for those who—"

"Who are not afraid to use weapons." Interjected Temari.

"I could not, never, I could not kill a man." Said Lee.

"N-Naruto, could you?" asked Hinata, "Would you?"

"I think," Naruto began but was cut off by distant shouting. He wanted to see what was happening, but beckoned the others to stay back.

As he poked his head out to the street, he saw a boy with something in his arms. He was being chased by three soldiers.

"Stop, stay where you are," The soldiers shouted, but the boy paid no mind. "STOP!" the soldier shouted one last time before aiming his gun at the boy and firing.

The boy dropped and out of his arms fell a handful of sushi.

"NO!" came a shout from a woman who was no doubt the boy's mother. Her screams continued as Naruto could only watch as the soldier poked at the boy before hauling his body away.

Naruto felt such rage and such hate. He could not fathom the evil he had just witnessed.

He was in such a state of shock that he could no longer remember where he was as he left the theatre's back area without a word to his friends.

* * *

1: Musubi is a sushi like dish from Hawaii. It consists of rice, a slab of spam, and seaweed. It is good! They also tend to dry out fast.

**This story is based off of Pope John Paul II roughly. I do not own him or Naruto.**


	2. You wanted to be an actor, but now?

Naruto found himself at the cathedral. He dipped his fingers in holy water and blest himself with the sign of the cross. As he walked through the massive place of worship, he could not help but admire the architecture. As he came to the altar, he looked over to his left and saw an elderly priest sitting in the confessional. He walked over to the seat beside it. He made the sign of the cross.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." He said, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

"Tell me, my son," replied the old priest, not looking up from his prayerful expression.

Naruto poured out his heart about the experience with the boy, "I no longer know…what to do. How to feel, how to respond. I feel…I have such anger in my heart, Father. Such urges to, to-"

"Anger is not a sin." The wise priest said, "To feel outrage in the face of evil is only normal. The more important question is…how do you express it?"

"I've begun to wonder," confessed Naruto, "If I should take up arms."

The priest then broke his prayerful state and looked up, meeting Naruto's eyes.

* * *

"You're the altar boy," said the priest, or rather, archbishop, as he was found out to be, "Minato's son."

"Yes," Naruto replied, "Naruto Namikaze, Your Excellency."

Archbishop Sarutobi and Naruto were walking through the archbishop's residence.

"I remember." Said the Archbishop, "You wanted to be an actor."

"Yes, Excellency."

"And Now?"

"And now, a great evil has occupied our country." Naruto spat. "They treat us like animals. They murder Uchiha, they-" Naruto whispered, "-they shoot children.

"Do not fear the men who can harm your body," the Archbishop said, "Fear he who can destroy your soul. This is what our Lord tells us."

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Wisdom is a gift we must seek from God."

"How can we fight them?"

"Violence only leads to more violence, revenge will only lead to more vengeance." Said the Archbishop, "If you must used a weapon, choose the one they fear the most."

"Our faith."

"Yes, our faith," replied the archbishop, "And our intelligence. Our fine minds."

Naruto paused for a minute to think about it. Then, he bright smile appeared, "Yes. Yes. Thank you, Excellency," he said, taking the Archbishop's right hand and kissing his ring. He then turned around and began to walk home.

"Namikaze." called the Archbishop, making Naruto look back at him, "Caution."

And with that, Naruto went home for a much needed rest.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking down a meadow. Streets were not the preferred root anymore, as they were filled with patrols and abusive soldiers.

"What do you know about c-cutting stones?" asked Hinata after Naruto had told her about his new job.

"It's what they permit me to do." Naruto said with his bright smile.

"I-I never see you anymore." Hinata said.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto said, "It's just, I've been having so many thoughts on how to resist."

"B-by breaking rocks?"

"No, of course not," Naruto laughed.

As they walked on, they spotted a few soldiers. Naruto put his arm around Hinata, protectively as their presence became known.

"But what I think we can do I use theatre," Naruto whispered, "You know, literature, poetry, our skill, our imagination, use all of it is a weapon."

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well, if what they're trying to do is eliminate any trace of Konoha, our objective must be to keep Konoha alive."

"Romeo and Juliet, huh?" shouted a soldier.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted back. Confused, the soldier let it go.

'So, we should create a kind of, um, underground theatre." Continued Naruto, "You know? Put on plays that reflect who we are." He looked over at Hinata, who was not looking back at him, "You disagree?"

"Naruto, what will happen to us? You and me?" Hinata said, no longer stuttering. She looked up into his eyes. "Tell me, please, I need to know what you are thinking."

"Hinata," Naruto began, "what I think is…what I think is…you will have a beautiful future. You'll find a handsome, talented husband, and, uh, five or six wonderful ch-"

"What if I've already found him?" She broke away from his arm and stopped walking.

Naruto kept going a couple steps before finding the confidence to process what he just heard.

"Naruto, I must know what you feel."

"Hinata," Naruto began, "You understand that I love you. But in these terrible times, these times we are living in…my heart is already consumed."

Hinata looked up at Naruto one last time and walked away without a word.

* * *

It was lunch time at the Quarry. As the workers ate and chatted among themselves, Naruto was reading a book on the ground. One of the workers passed him and saw him reading.

"Namikaze, you don't belong here." He said.

"Oh, why is that?" Naruto asked.

" 'Why?' Does this look like a library?" He said as he pointed to the rock faces. Some of the other men laughed.

Naruto only smiled, "Man does not live by rocks alone."

"I remember," the worker said, sitting down beside Naruto, "My mother always told me, 'Kankuro, you will become what you read.' And here I am."

"It's never two late." said Naruto.

"Yeah," Kankuro said. He then looked over to Naruto's book. Noticing this, Naruto took this as a teaching opportunity.

"It's poetry. Hashirama Senju, 'Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive.' He gave 20 years of toil for one creative day."

"What kind of poetry is this?" Asked Kankuro noticing the lack of rhymes.

"Free verse." answered Naruto. "Hashirama Senju, world class poet, and Konohan."

"Are you a student?" Asked Kankuro

"Used to be." said Naruto

"Well, if the Lightning's ever get here, you can go back to it." said Kankuro

"And they will get here." Came a voice of another worker. "And when they do-"

"They bring us freedom." said another.

"Aren't they Communist?" rhetorically asked Naruto, "Communists will never bring freedom. Not for us or for anyone."

"How can you say this?" inquired Kankuro.

"I read a book." Explained Naruto, "It's called _the Manifesto_. It explained what they are trying to do, what, in fact, they are already doing."

"Oh really?" Came the voice of an upset worker, "What is that?"

"They have created a religion. A religion that's based on Man at the center."

"And God?" asked another.

"The the Communists…He does not exist. Nor does a human soul." Naruto explained further, "They say they are for the worker, but only if he will give up his freedom and substitute God with the state."

The rest of their lunch was in silence as the men contemplated what they had just heard. There was no reason for this knucklehead to lie to them, but is it possible that the freedom they once had will never be their's to hold again?

* * *

At the archbishop's residence, the Archbishop wished to meet with the marshal law Governor-General, Baki, to discuss certain impositions he was displeased with. In those days, an Archbishop was under the same status as royalty, so he got his way often, even under such an evil regime.

Archbishop Sarutobi was a man of considerable class, so he could handle this matter civilly, but he had to see if he could lift one law in-particular.

He invited the enemy into his house and served him lunch. As the waiter brought out the dish, the Archbishop got to the point.

"You're letter suggested many restrictions must be imposed in times of war, and this I do understand, but the opportunity to celebrate Mass once again at St. Teresa's Cathedral would be viewed with great favor by His Holiness and the Church of Rome." stated the Archbishop.

Governor Baki denied the food the waiter served him, which in his opinion, was an abomination.

"I apologize, Governor-General, but I'm afraid all we have is what Konoha's citizens eat. Current conditions in Konoha have made it impossible to import food or anything else for that matter," the Archbishop said as he took the food the waiter presented to him. "But, of course, you already know this."

"Archbishop Sarutobi," Governor-General Baki said, "The ranks of the faithful have been known to conceal many traitors who hide behind the robes of the church. We cannot show any form of compassion to the enemies of Suna. We will not tolerate it!"

As Baki got up to leave, the Archbishop spoke again, "Governor-General…I need not remind an eminent lawyer like yourself that prohibiting worship is provocative, and will not make your stay in Konoha any easier."

"Yeah," Baki said in deep thought, "Alright, I will allow you to hold mass twice a week, no more than that. In exchange, you must cease training and ordination of new priests. You will make due with those you already have." With that he left.

* * *

Naruto had to get up early in the morning so he could get to work on time. He did not enjoy his job, but it was the only way to not be deported. As he got his lunch, his father came into the kitchen.

"Dad, you should be sleeping." He said, giving his father a hug.

"Both of us should be sleeping," replied his father.

"Why would a man sleep if he could pound rocks all day?" Naruto put his shoes on, "So, how about a roast for tonight, huh?"

"I'll do my best," said his father.

"But go easy on the béarnaise, huh?" Naruto said as he left.

* * *

As Naruto made his way down to the quarry, he passed by one of the Uchiha clan houses, which was being evacuated but the soldiers. As Naruto want down the road more, he saw a man being loaded onto a truck and he knew instantly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wait, no! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the truck started up and four soldier restrained the persistent Uchiha. As the truck start to move, Naruto ran after it.

"I'm proud to be from Konoha! I'm just as proud to be from Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto.

"What can I do?" Shouted Naruto

"Nothing even God can do!" shouted Sasuke, "I'm an Uchiha, Naruto, an Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted before he was knocked out and his face disappeared from view.

"No, SASUKE!"

* * *

Every Uchiha was evacuated from Konoha. All of the men, women, and even children. How bad will things be? What will happen now? Will they ever return? Will they live long enough?

* * *

"AHH!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hammer down on the rocks. He was filled with such anger and hatred for seeing his best friend be taken.

As he continued to take out his anger, Kankuro came up to him and grabbed his arms. "Naruto. Stay strong. You will be needed."

Naruto calmed down eventually, but emotions still flooded him.

* * *

As Naruto made his way home, his bright smile returned to him. He forced that morning's event out of his mind and focused on the roast waiting for him at home. It wasn't Ramen, but his Dad was one heck of a cook.

As he reached his home and went inside, he took note of the absence of the smell and his father in the kitchen. Perhaps he was out getting it. As he went towards his room, he noticed that his dad was sleeping in his room. Had he forgotten again?

Naruto went to jerk him awake. "Dad." he tapped him, "Dad," shoved him, "Dad?" it was only now that he realized his father was cold and unmoving. No movement, no breath.

His father was dead.

His smile once again faded, and it would not return to his face again. If he did smile again, it would not be as bright.

His smile, once as bright and vibrant as the former Konoha, had been taken with Sasuke and died with his father.

* * *

Naruto was quiet for weeks. He never talked anymore, was never with his friends. He want to work every day and spent his leisure time reading. Not poetry, but now the bible. He spent much of his day in prayer or at church. Until finally, he made a decision.

"So, you want to fight evil with plays? It's ridiculous." Said Shikamaru.

"And naïve." added Temari.

Naruto's friends were having a get-together to discuss Naruto's idea. To be honest, it was the best way to preserve a culture under fire, for fighting would only provoke the enemy, but some didn't realize it.

"Join us." said Shikamaru.

"Killing other human-beings is not our way." said Lee

"How can you say that?" said Shikamaru, "How can you say that when the soldier torture and execute out families and friends? Look what happened to Sasuke!" he shouted, but stopped once the door opened and Naruto entered.

"Ah, Naruto," said Chouji, "At last, with you, we are all here."

Naruto went around the group and gave them hugs. After so long, it was good to see Naruto again, with a small grin.

As Naruto came to Temari, she got straight to the point. "What about you, Naruto, will you join the fight?"

"He's already part of it," came Hinata's voice as she grabbed Naruto's arm and clung to it, "In his own way."

"What's that?" asked Temari with a mock smile before turning into a serious look, "The magic of theatre?"

"Temari." Naruto said as she walked out, tailed by Shikamaru.

"We have good news, Naruto." Ino said as they all sat in a circle.

"We've been asked to give performances at some large houses," said Hinata, "Isn't it wonderful."

"Yes, yes, it's wonderful." Naruto said, but his mind was elsewhere. "Listen, I have something I want to tell you."

"I don't think I'm going to like this," said Hinata.

"No, no, you will, you all will…eventually." said Naruto

"Your leaving, aren't you?" Hinata said with a hint of sadness.

In a way, yes." Naruto said, "In another way, I will never leave you. I have decided to follow my heart. I'm going to become a priest."


	3. With God's good grace

"This is a joke, right?" asked Ino.

"It doesn't look like one," said Hinata, holding back her emotions. She could not believe what he is hearing.

"You can't do that." said Chouji standing up to pace, "Not you."

"God calls me, Chouji," replied Naruto with a soft smile.

"Oh, come on," insisted Chouji, "You want to give all this up." He pointed around the room.

Hinata could no longer contain herself. If she kept silent now, she may regret it forever. "And what about a family," tears escaped her eyes and steadily rode down her cheeks, "Children…" she took his hand, "…A wife?"

Naruto held her small hand in his. Not like a boyfriend would, more like a brother. Hinata felt this and it caused her great pain inside.

"Faced with this abyss of evil," Naruto said, "I can only respond with an abyss of love."

Naruto then got up and let go of Hinata's hand, who was now fully crying. Naruto made his way to the door and looked back as he opened the door.

"Good luck." he said to them and left.

* * *

It was dark outside of the archbishop's home. Dark and raining. Naruto had made his way here on foot and was now crossing through the gate when…

"Naruto."

He turned around and say a familiar bowl-cut hair style.

"Lee." Naruto went up and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Lee reached into his pocket and brought out a small book entitled _Liturgy of the Hours_(1), "Me, too."

* * *

All of the priest discerners sat in chairs facing Archbishop Sarutobi. After a moment of commotion, the Archbishop stood up and addressed them. "Forgive me, my brothers in Christ, but we are short on time. If anyone comes in later, you must fill him in. I am going to get right to the point. Christianity itself is at stake. Therefore, it is essential that you never mention your training to anyone."

Naruto immediately remembered telling his friends and inwardly winced.

"You must go about your daily lives as if nothing as changed," the Archbishop continued, "At the same time, you must take advantage of every available moment to study and to pray. Being a priest means serving God, but it also means serving Konoha. This is the highest form of resistance. To give hope to those who have none. And with God's good grace, we shall succeed."

* * *

"The Home Army uprising at Tanzaku has decimated our troops." said Baki slamming on his desk with a clenched fist. "And continues to prevent a counteroffensive. And the Cloud Army is marching in our direction and is not so far away."

"Yes, but the will be stopped, sir." said his Lieutenant.

"Nevertheless, we cannot allow the Leaf to rise up as in Tanzaku." said the Veteran General, "It would be a disaster."

"Your orders, sir?" asked the Lieutenant.

Baki turned and looked out his window at the village he had conquered. "Begin at the center of the city. Move out in three sectors. Collect up every able man, every boy big enough to hold a gun, even priests." He looked back to his lieutenant. "Now."

"Yes, General-Governor. Hail, Lord Orochimaru!"

* * *

Just as Baki ordered, his men did. All men and even children as young as thirteen were taken from there families to God only knows where.

As soldiers arrived in front of Naruto's house, they did not even bother knocking. They broke down the door and flooded his house, looking for him. Naruto was in his room when he heard the front door fall to the floor. He quickly got up and hid behind his open door.

As he heard shouts of, "Clear!" from the soldiers as they soldiers searched each room, his hand fell in his pocket as if on its own. He felt his rosary and brought it out and began to pray it, silently. He closed his eyes and prayed, prayed that he might be overlooked, that he may live to be ordained and do the work of the Lord.

Suddenly, he heard someone, "No one's here. They must have heard us coming and ran off. Lets get on to the next house."

Naruto came out for a few minutes and saw that the soldiers had left, but they did not leave the house untouched. Broken china lay scattered across the floor. Chairs overturned, his closets emptied of their content, which lay in heaps on the floor. But Naruto didn't care for such small things at the moment. He needed to get to the Cathedral.

* * *

"Naruto, I need you to take these to St. Joseph Parish." said Archbishop Sarutobi, handing Naruto an envelope, "It will help guide their escape. Whatever happens, you must not let this fall into the hands of Suna. If you think it might, you must destroy it. Understand?"

"Yes, Excellency," he said.

"Someone from the underground will show you the way." The Archbishop said as he led Naruto to the nearby door.

"I already know the way." Protested Naruto, "And it's probably safer if I go alone."

"Naruto," the archbishop stopped and faced him. "To be a good leader, you must first learn to follow." With that, the Archbishop returned to his office, leaving Naruto alone with…

"Temari." said Naruto

"Ah," replied Temari, "Finally. You're starting to see the light, huh?"

"Yes, yes I am," Naruto replied.

"Good." Temari said, "Then stay here no less than five minutes. If there's trouble, I'll come back. If you see me in trouble, don't be a hero. Understand?"

"I've always admired your courage, Temari." said Naruto, "Never more than now."

"You didn't answer the question." Temari said, "I must have your word as a man of God, or I will not take you."

Naruto only nodded.

* * *

At St. Joseph's Rectory, a group of troops, lead by Baki's lieutenant, came to the front door.

"Break the door!" he shouted to his troops.

The soldiers kicked down the door and entered, guns loaded, as if expecting to see a bunch of armed rebels. As they ascended to the second story, they found a priest sitting at the table, eating his meal. The priest stood up quickly.

"Please, come with us." ordered the lieutenant.

"Of course." replied the priest.

It was in this moment that the lieutenant noticed something off. There was a chair opposite that of the priest, but no one was sitting in it. Looking closer, he saw some crumbs on the spot in front of the chair. Looking around, he saw a napkin on the floor in front of a nearby wardrobe. Looking at the wardrobe, the lieutenant saw a half full plate roughly hidden behind the priest's berretta(2).

"Are you alone?" he asked the priest.

"Not many of us left, I'm afraid." answered the priest, not making eye contact with the soldier.

"If your alone, I will shoot you in five seconds." said the Lieutenant in an attempt to draw out the other. "One. Two. Three. Four."

Just then, the wardrobe opened from the inside. Standing there was Lee, who was hiding from the soldiers, but had found the courage to save the priests life by coming out.

"Tsk tsk tsk." said the Lieutenant as he snapped his fingers. One of the soldiers grabbed the priest and took him outside. The lieutenant nodded to one of the soldiers and left. As he did so, the soldier came forward, pointed his gun at Lee, and fired.

* * *

Temari had left and Naruto was waiting, watching every second of the clock. He prayed for the safety of his friends. Eventually, five minutes passed and Naruto left for St. Joseph's.

When he arrived at St. Joseph's without any trouble, Temari was just coming out of the rectory.

"We came too late." She said grabbing him and attempting to pull him away, "Quick, we must go."

"Why, what happened?" asked Naruto, still looking though the door.

"Listen to me." Temari said, forcing Naruto to look at her, "To survive, you must remain in the present moment."

It was now that Naruto realized what must have transpired inside. "Lee!" Naruto broke away from Temari and ran inside.

"Naruto, I can't wait for you. Naruto. Naruto!" Temari shouted after him, but it didn't help. Knowing her situation, she ran for it, leaving Naruto on his own.

* * *

"Lee!" Naruto ran up to the second floor of the rectory, "Lee?" that was when he saw Lee. His body still and his eyes blank, looking up at the ceiling. Lee, too, was dead.

Naruto found tears in his eyes yet again. He knelt down and closed his friends eyes.

He left the rectory and looked down the street and saw Temari surrounded by soldiers. They took her and began to drag her to a truck. Just as Naruto took his first step to go and help her, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't." the man behind him said, "You can't help her."

"I must do something." Naruto said as he turned around to see who it was, and found it to be Shikamaru, who's eyes looked over to Temari who was shouting and screaming as she was getting beaten, his face filled with remorse.

"It's too late." Shikamaru said, eyes still on Temari as she was thrown into the truck. "Follow me."

The two of them ran through the empty streets. With the sweep over, they could now be classified as wanted fugitives and could not be seen by anyone. As they made their way around the village, taking a scenic route to the cathedral, Shikamaru spotted two soldiers on night duty. For on duty soldiers, they were very off guard. Shikamaru used this to his advantage.

"Wait here." Shikamaru said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai knife.

"Shikamaru, what are you-" but he was to late, "No!"

Shikamaru went up behind the first guard and stabbed him in the back, then, quickly when for the second one. As the fell to the floor, he waved Naruto up and went ahead to see if the coast was clear.

Naruto ran to the two guards. He bent down to one of them and found a cross around his neck. He then felt a business end of a pistol against his temple and notice the man was still alive, but dying.

"Lord, most merciful God, welcome this man's soul. Forgive him his sins." he prayed over the dying soldier. As he ended, the soldiers hand dropped.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said grabbing Naruto and hauling him to his feet. "Let's go! Stubborn!"

They got into a nearby alley

"You're a fool, you know that?" said Shikamaru pointing at Naruto, "You could have killed us both."

"You didn't have to take their lives." Naruto retorted

"They were Sunan." Shikamaru justified.

"They were human beings, Shikamaru." Naruto lectured, "I know your angry about Temari, but that is no excuse."

"For what they do to us, they do not deserve to live."

"God decides that, not you."

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's jacket and held him up against a building, "You're a dreamer, Naruto, and you know nothing about life. When you see your sister's throat cut, your grandfather's head caved in because a couple of Sands are bored and want something to do, then you can tell me what's right." Shikamaru kept his grip on Naruto.

"I'll tell you what you need to hear, and I will keep telling you and people just like you until God calls me home: Evil only begets evil," Naruto pulled Shikamaru's hands off his jacket and grabbed the rebel by his own jacket, "It can only be overcome by God's love!" He let go of Shikamaru.

Composing his look, Shikamaru spoke again, "Because of people like me, a few more priests like you will live." He broke eye contact with the Seminarian and moved forward. And your Church will go on. On and on and on. What a drag, no wonder they call it 'Opium for the masses'(3),"

Naruto and Shikamaru were on opposite sides of the alley. This was where they part ways.

"One day, God may use you, too, Shikamaru."

"Sure He will. I can hardly wait."

As Naruto ran out into the street, he was hit by an oncoming truck. The truck didn't appear to even notice.

Shikamaru looked back. He saw Naruto's figure lying in the street. He quickly ran over to him, "Naruto, hey, Naruto." No response, "Oh, my God." Shikamaru said. He looked inside Naruto's jacket and found the escape notes. He took them and ran of into the night, leaving Naruto alone in the night.

* * *

**1. Priests, Religious, Deacons, and Seminarians pray five times a day from a book called 'Liturgy of the Hours.'**

**2. Not the gun, but the hat that a priest may wear at formal events. It is either black, pink, or red (for priests, bishops, or cardinals), is box shaped, and has three tabs on the top at the front, right, and back corners. There is also usually a pom-pom in the middle.**

**3.-Karl Marx (That guy that founded Marxism…look it up)**

**Don't worry, the gloom is almost done. It gets better. And yes, I am comparing Orochimaru to Hitler.**


	4. God is merciful

"_Naruto. Naruto. It's me, Hinata."_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found Lavender ones looking back.

"He recognizes you," came another voice, "He'll be alright."

Naruto looked around the room and found that he was in a hospital. The other voice was that of the attending nurse. Ino was also there.

"…Lee. I saw-" Naruto said, slight confused.

Ino took his hand and placed a beaded object into it. "Here."

Naruto brought his hand up and saw the object was a rosary.

"It was Lee's." said Ino.

Naruto had gotten hold of itself and he went into deep thought for a moment. After about a minute he spoke.

"How does God choose…one to live…and another to die?" He thought back to the day that Sasuke was taken and his father died, and Lee and the previous night, "How does He- Te-Temari. What did they do with Temari?"

"Naruto," said Hinata, "What matters is that you get out of here."

* * *

The next day, he left the hospital, as the Sand who deport him if he was found there. He could no longer go to his home, which was now occupied by soldiers, He had only on place left to go: The Archbishop.

He entered the residence of the Archbishop and made his way to the basement, where the make shift seminary was. When he entered, limping, he saw about ¾ of the seminarians were still there, the other, no doubt, were caught or dead. The first person who received him was the Archbishop, who embraced him.

"God is merciful." he said.

* * *

For the next four years, he remained within the residence of the archbishop, along with the other seminarians. Sunans were harsh. They shot or deported seminarians, but did not arrest the archbishop because of his reputation and influence in Rome. At times, Naruto and the others wore Cassocks(1) to disguise themselves as priests.

On day, Naruto was going from the Chapel to Archbishop's Sarutobi's office when he spotted military trucks out the window. But these trucks were different.

"Excellency, come quick!" Naruto shouted down the hall.

"What is it, Naruto?" said the Archbishop coming into view.

"Liberation." Naruto said pointing out the window. Archbishop Sarutobi looked out and saw soldiers waving large yellow flags with light blue streamers tied to the top.

Lightning.

The two continued to watch and as they did, two became three, which became four, which grew into a crowd of fifteen men in cassocks.

"Is it true? The Sunans have gone?" Said another joining them.

"The horror has lifted." replied the Archbishop, looking out, "But…I am not so sure what takes its place."

Naruto looked up to see the Archbishop with a less then excited expression. He understood why the Archbishop Sarutobi was less certain. He, too, knew that this new regime would create new challenges, especially for priests.

* * *

In the city capital building, a meeting was being held in the main hall. Men from different city organizations were present. In the front row of those attending was Archbishop Sarutobi, wearing a cassock, his purple scull cap, waist sash (known as a fascia), and a pectoral cross(2); he was representing the Church and those people in it, which was most of the village. At the head of the room, facing the group, was five men wearing the military uniform of the Lightning, which were black trench coats with large collars. This military force bore a symbol of a cloud, like that of the nation, but it was red. This special force was in charge of foreign territories, as Konoha was to become. They were known as the Akatsuki Marshals.

The one in the middle was a man with long brown hair and red eyes. He stood up and began.

"The Provisional Government of National Unity intends to remove what remains of the Suna population and reinvigorate the historic Leaf culture that has flourished for so long. My friends, the face of the new Leaf will be the Leaf." He paused, expecting applause, but continued momentarily, "More than this, just a few months ago, we signed an historic treaty of friendship, mutual aid, and cooperation with our brothers in Kumo." Again he stopped, awaiting applause, but none was given. "Any questions?"

Archbishop Sarutobi raised his hand.

"Excellence." The Marshal said.

The Archbishop stood along with his attendant, a priest. "As Konoha's representative to this…Provisional Government of National Unity, perhaps you can tell us what has become of the 16 leaders of the Leaf Underground, kidnapped by our brothers in the Kumo secret police?"

As the Archbishop asked his question, two of the other Marshals whispered to each other, one of which was a tall man who seemed almost to resemble a shark.

"These men you speak of," started the Marshal, "were arrested as Suna collaborators. They will stand trial in Kumo and if they-"

"Comrade Itachi," interrupted the Archbishop, "You were born in Konoha, but as I understand it, educated in Kumo?"

"That is correct, Excellence." replied Itachi.

"And now you have come home. The prodigal son." Archbishop Sarutobi stood with a small smile on his face. "You remember the parable? The son who was lost and then was found? The one who returned home and said, 'Father, forgive me. I have sinned against heaven and against you, and am no longer worthy to be called your son.'" His smile faded and turned into a cold, serious look, "But this is not you, is it?"

Itachi waited a moment, "Thank you all for coming. This meeting is concluded."

As the people got up to leave, the Archbishop spoke with his attendant. While they talked, the shark-Marshal turned to Itachi.

"This priest has got to be removed."

"Kisame…it wont be that easy to remove the Light of Konoha." Itachi replied.

Kisame looked menacingly at the Archbishop, who looked back neutrally before leaving.

* * *

For a seminarian, the fifth and final year in seminary is the most eventful. Naruto realized this as he stood before the altar and received his blessing from Archbishop Sarutobi and became a deacon. All of his friends were there, even Hinata, who could not contain herself and broke down crying.

That year was his last year before his ordination to the priesthood. During that year, Archbishop Sarutobi went to Rome and returned as a Cardinal, wearing red where there was once purple. Over that year, Naruto studied hard and before he knew it, it was the eve of his ordination.

As is the norm, Naruto spent his last day as a Layman alone in prayer, as this was his last chance to back out. He walked the halls of the Archbishops residence, passing several priests and seminarians, who became silent once they knew he was present, as Cardinal Sarutobi had instructed. He made his way to the chapel and fell prostrate before the altar, just as he would tomorrow.

"Come, almighty Creator. Let me be the bridge to the land of grace You will lead Your people to."

He remained there all night in prayer. As the son came up, Cardinal Sarutobi entered the chapel for his private prayer when he came across the form of a young man before the altar.

"Naruto."

"I beg your pardon, Your Eminence," Naruto said not looking you, "But you should not speak to me the day before my ordination."

The Cardinal laughed, "I bet _your_ pardon, Naruto, but today is the day of your ordination."

"Already?" Naruto asked getting to his knees, "Have I been here so long?"

"Yes." replied the older Cardinal, "Have you prayed enough?""I think so."

"Have you found any reason why you might not want to become a priest?"

"No."

"Then…?" The Cardinal held out his hand to the deacon, who looked rather drowsy. Naruto took it and got up. "Maybe you should get a few hours of sleep before your ordination."

"Yes, perhaps you are right." Naruto said with a yawn.

* * *

As Naruto processed into the Cathedral with a gold-colored stole over his left shoulder down to his right hip, he was overcome by a feeling of peace. As he took his seat with the congregation, he saw the threshold before him and imagined how he was about to cross it and take his place by the Altar of God. He listed closely to the readings. The first from Isaiah, the second from the letter to the Hebrews, and finally a reading from the Gospel of John, when Jesus appeared to his disciples after his resurrection. He listen to the Cardinal as he preached on what is expected of a priest. He listened in full confidence that he could take up this role.

Now, as the homily(3) of Cardinal Sarutobi ended, the time came for his ordination.

"Relying on the help of the Lord God and our savior Jesus Christ, we choose Naruto, our brother, for the order of priesthood." Proclaimed the Cardinal.

Naruto next took his vows and then fell prostate before the Altar. As he did so, the Cardinal and all others gathered knelt towards the altar. The Litany was sung in Latin as each Saint was asked to pray for the candidate. As the litany ended, Naruto got to his knees as the Cardinal came forward, and laid his hands upon his head, blessing him. After Cardinal Sarutobi, all other priests present each placed their hands on his head, blessing him. After all had done so, the Cardinal again prayed for a spiritually profound life for Naruto. As the last part of the ordination rite, Naruto removed his deacon's stole and vested in a priest's stole and chasuble(4).

All of his friends watched this with different emotions. While many of his friends looked on him with pride and happiness for his dedication, one did not. Hinata looked instead with great pain and regret. Though she did not cry like a year ago, she was loathsome inside. Hating Naruto for walking down this path and cursing herself for not being stronger.

Finally, as Naruto finished putting the chasuble over his shoulders, it had come to pass. Leaving the area in front of his friends, he came up to the Altar sanctuary and stood by the Cardinal and looked at the congregation. He had crossed from the Laypeople to the clergy.

He was now Fr. Naruto.

* * *

As the mass ended and the people gathered outside, Fr. Naruto emerged from Church doors, having shedded his vestments. He was wearing all black, slacks and a suit jacket, roman collar worn proudly on his neck. One by one, his friends came to him to congratulate him. Even Hinata had found the courage to approach him and give him a farewell hug.

For the next few months, he lived and worked in his childhood church. He had married Ino and Chouji and baptized their daughter. Months went by. He remained happy with his life as a priest. He was so happy with the great things he did every day.

He saw many of his friends on a usual basis. Most would show up on Sunday when he said mass.\Hinata, however. distanced herself from Fr. Naruto, when she did come to mass, they would make eye contact before Hinata latched onto he new boyfriend, looking away from Fr. Naruto. This made Naruto uncomfortable. He wanted to remain her friend and priest, but she wouldn't let him. He felt sad that she wouldn't accept him now that he was a priest. He felt worse because he blamed himself for her loss of Faith. Though it did not stop him from being happy with his ministry, it saddened him on her behalf.

* * *

Excellent," said Kisame sitting at his desk, "University of Konoha. You're a hard working man." Kisame looked at some papers on his desk, "Very impressive academic scores." He thumbed through the papers, "And during the war?"

He looked up Shikamaru, who stood before him with an emotion-less, passive expression. He straightened up upon hearing the question but gave no answer.

"Oh yes, then my information is correct. With the resistance? The Leaf Home Army?"

"Well, I-" Shikamaru began."No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Kisame put his hand up reassuringly, "You should be proud, comrade. Brave men are hard to find." He got up, "Welcome to Akatsuki."

"Thank you…comrade." Was all Shikamaru said.

Kisame motioned to his right, where a large-man was standing, "Processing." He said with his smirk.

Shikamaru received the message and followed the man down two flights of stairs. As they walked down a long hall, the man in front of him motioned to go ahead of him. Shikamaru complied. As they walked a little further, he heard a click: a click of loading a gun. He turned around to see the man holding a pistol, business end pointing straight at him.

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait." Shikamaru said, his hand up. The man did not move, but paused to let his speak, "I'm not your enemy."

"Today, no." said the man, "Tomorrow, perhaps you are."

The trigger was pulled, the shot was heard. and Shikamaru fell to the ground.

* * *

The Akatsuki Marshals held a meeting in the Capital building to discuss a new project. After the formalities were over, Kisame brought in a large model of what appeared to be a town.

"This, Itachi, is the design of the project." said Kisame.

Itachi examined the model of the new city. It had a residential district, work places, places for days off.

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful renaissance," Itachi said, eyeing the buildings, "I have to say, your Lightning architects are excellent." He said not only to Kisame, but to the other Marshals in the room.

"There'll be no city like it in all of the Land of Fire. Built from dust, unblemished by history," Kisame said, "A modern steel mill, thousands of spacious apartments, parks."

Itachi looked at his partner, "How will you convince people to move there?"

Kisame only smirked, "Guaranteed jobs, housing included. Who can resist a worker's paradise?" He made his way around the twenty square foot model, marveling at his work, "We call it Arata no Gaiku, New Town.""Kisame…" Itachi said looking at the model, "There's no church there."

"It's not necessary," Kisame looked up at Itachi.

"A paradise without a church, comrade?"

* * *

Cardinal Sarutobi was walking in the gardens outside his residence. With him was another Archbishop from the neighboring diocese of Myouboku. He was a tall man, bore white hair, and had a deep voice. He wore a cassock, purple scull-cap and fascia, and pectoral cross. The Cardinal wore similar clothes, but his scull-cap and fascia were scarlet. As they continued to talk, Fr. Naruto came into view.

"What's his strength?" asked the Archbishop to the Cardinal.

"He's awaiting a professorship in Social Ethics." replied the Cardinal.

"Eminence." Naruto said, now in front of the two. He, too, wore a cassock, but did not have the other articles. He took Cardinal Sarutobi's hand and kissed his ring and did the same to the Archbishop.

"Just what we need," The Archbishop said with sarcasm, "Another intellectual priest."

Naruto could only smile, "With all respect, Archbishop Jiraiya, there are many of us who-"

Naruto did not finish as the Archbishop presented him with a photograph. On it, a body of a man in a dumpster. The face was easily recognizable for the priest, it was Shikamaru.

"I understand you…knew him?"

Naruto nodded.

"One by one, they are hunting down the members of the Home Army," Archbishop Jiraiya said, "They know that they will go underground again, anyone who was a part of it, and try to spoil their plans for Communist Konoha."

"There are many ways…" Fr. Naruto looked up, "…to spoil such plans."

"If you wish to survive, you have to understand how careful you must be." said the Archbishop.

"Yes," Naruto cleared his throat, "Thank you, Excellency."

"I also tell you this because I am told that there are many young people in Konoha who count on you." Naruto nodded at this and a small smile returned.

Archbishop Jiraiya then turned to Cardinal Sarutobi. "Where does he go next?"

"I've assigned Fr. Naruto to St. Florian's." Cardinal Sarutobi answered.

Jiraiya smiled approvingly, "Ah, a school. Students. Very good." He said with a nod.

* * *

**The appropriate name for the priest's robe**

**A gold cross about three inches long, hung from around the neck on a gold chain and resting on a bishop's chest or stomach. Like the scull-cap and fascia, it is only worn by bishops, cardinals, and the Pope.**

**Another word for Sermon or Preaching.**

**It looks kind of like an expensive poncho.**

**If anyone has any questions, I will answer them next chapter.**


	5. Whatever God asks

Nothing could be more true than the fact that Fr. Naruto enjoyed every aspect of his ministry. Even his youthful smile, which he thought he would never show again, was returning bit by bit.

Since Cardinal Sarutobi assigned him to St. Florian's, and to teach ethics as the adjacent Blessed Mother Mary University, his experiences only improved. Teaching youth, he found, is a very rewarding experience. Not only that, but it was also very fun.

The young priest was now reaching the age of thirty-seven, nearing the ten year milestone of his vocation, but he still had optimistic young mind. Indeed, when compared to Orochimaru's occupation, Lightning didn't seem that bad. He always told his congregation, 'We don't live under tyranny anymore,' though while true. in his heart, he knew that Konoha was not completely free. He knew that the government was working hard to control every part of the country, and that the athiests wished to make life and ministry difficult for priests, but that did not stop him.

Fr. Naruto was not one to be down, nor was he the type that looked at glum faces and do nothing. He wanted his classes to be fun; he wanted his students to have fun. Fr. Naruto had tried to find ways to keep his students as optimistic as he was. One activity they all loved was when he would take them on adventures.

Fr. Naruto had decided one day that he was going to take some of his students of a camping trip. He knew a spot, one he went to with his father when he was still a child. But the only way to get there was by river. This would seem like a peculiar obstacle to anyone else, but Fr. Naruto saw it was an advantage.

* * *

"Isn't there some way we could get there without having to haul these canoes with us, Father?" Asked a student. He, six other students and Fr. Naruto were walking down a grassy field approaching a stream.

"They're called kayaks, Neji; and no, the trail by land is now government property. Besides, I need these kayaks to make an altar so I can say Mass." Said the priest.

Each team was paired off, two per kayak, which they carried over their heads.

"I though there was a rule about priests giving sermons outside the holy walls." said another student.

Fr. Naruto only smirked, "Then why would I give one, Kiba?"

"I think you're a priest who likes danger." replied a female student behind Kiba.

Naruto snickered, "No, not at all, Tenten. But there's no reason to be afraid of it."

"Even so, I think it's a bad idea to call you 'Father Naruto' when we're not in church." said Tenten.

"It's dangerous." said another student.

"Yes, you need a new name." said yet another.

"I answer to almost anything." Naruto said, looking back.

Eventually, they reached the river. They all put down the boat and began preparing for their trip down-river.

"Do the stuffed shirts in the curia(1) know you discuss sex with us?" Tenten just had to ask.

"Listen, sexuality is dear to God." the priest said, waving a finger at her, "As long as it is an expression of true love. It is the method we use to give ourselves to another person." It seemed that he was preaching to the whole group. "Not for fun, or for a moment, but completely. Sexuality expressed in an irresponsible moment is only another way that we can dehumanize each other."

The group stopped their work and listened intently to the charismatic priest.

"Isn't there already too much of that?" Kiba said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, yes." Naruto said, "But _true _love brings us straight to God, who blesses the union between husband and wife." As he said that he put one arm on Tenten and the other on Neji, earning them both a blush.

"And then what?" asked Tenten.

"Then…" Naruto thought a moment, "then He impatiently awaits grandchildren, after marriage, of course. After marriage." He said, earning a laugh from his students.

"Thank God!" exclaimed a student.

"Okay," Naruto clapped his hand excitedly, "Now, come on, let's get going."

"Naruto." Tenten said, looking off. Naruto followed he gaze until he saw what she was looking at. Walking towards them were three Akatsuki Marshals. As they approached, each student got the same feeling. It is the same feeling one gets when someone is at the mall loitering about and a security guard starts walking to them. Naruto, being the oldest, stepped out in front of the college students.

"Papers and permits," said a Marshal, for after the Provisional Government of National Unity was disbanded and Konoha became a territory under Lightning, each citizen of Konoha had to register and be given a permit with their name, address, occupation, and pay role. Those whose papers were incomplete were prosecuted.

Naruto gave them his papers, while the students held theirs so they were seen. The Marshal in the middle looked over Naruto's papers when he noticed an irregularity.

"This doesn't explain your work." The Marshal said to Naruto.

Because of the athiest regime, clergy did not count as a type of work, and if Naruto had 'teacher' listed on his papers, he would be detained, as teachers were not allowed to socialize with their current students.

"Ah yes, well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm still looking for a suitable job, but I _am _looking."

Neji realized that if that was his excused, he would be detained. He quickly stepped it.

"He's joking. We're training." Neji butted in.

"Aren't you to old to be a student?" asked one of the Marshals.

"Oh!" Tenten interjected, "My uncle is old, all right."

The other students quickly joined in, "And boring." said one.

"Yes, very boring." said another.

"All coaches are boring." said Kiba from the back.

The Marshals looked back to Naruto. "Is that what you are?" said one.

Naruto shrugged, "As you see."

The Marshal in the middle continued to stare at Naruto. The marshal to his right then addressed them all.

"You have to leave now. This region is private."

"Region?" Kiba said, "You mean the river? Since when?"

The Marshal looked at him menacingly, "Since ten minutes ago."

"Yes, yes, we will go. Thank you," Naruto said, keeping the peace.

As the three left, the students all turned to their fearless leader. Finally, Neji spoke.

"So now what, Uncle Naruto?" the students all laughed.

"Well," Uncle Naruto looked down at the boats, "He said we should leave, but…" Naruto grinned triumphantly, "…They didn't say how."

* * *

Naruto and the students arrive at a nice secluded spot, where they engaged in a good mixture of leisure and learning.

"As I was saying before, when a man and a woman truly love each other, they take on one another's destiny, entwining the two of you together for all time." the priest said, "Which brings me to marriage. Marriage is not only a religious issue, but an ethical one as well. Before you make the vows of marriage, you are free to call it off, because maybe the love that you thought you had wasn't truly love: a love that lasts forever. This is why sex comes after marriage: Sex is giving the last part of yourself to another. You become physically joined after becoming spiritually adjoined. This is why sex was once part of the marriage ceremony. It is a part of marriage, and nothing less."

Fr. Naruto and the students spent the evening camping before sleeping under the stars. The next morning, Fr. Naruto made good his word by mounting a kayak up-side-down at waist line and tying two paddles together to make a cross. He then pulled out his bag to reveal everything needed for a mass. He put on his vestments and the students gather by the river for morning mass. Eventually, they returned to the school.

* * *

Months when by as his class ended. By far, these past students were his favorate so far. Summer months were very easy for Fr. Naruto, all he did was say mass and attend to the usual church issues. Apparently, he had been growing a bit of a reputation among the higher-ups in the curia about bending the rules too much, while at the same time maintaining a reputation for being influential among the youth. Naruto had though about why he was so influential, bringing it down to either being his athleticism, or that he had that his heart was still young.

Either way, he was happy where he was. Cardinal Sarutobi had said that Naruto was the perfect teacher, as he could understand the youth better than any other priest. All of those years, he taught at Blessed Mother Mary University, though he did move from church to church, as is the norm.

One evening, he was sitting in the rectory, drinking coffee, on call should someone need Absolution at this hour, when the Associate Pastor(2) barged in, phone in hand.

"For you." He said, "The Archbishop's office."

Fr. Naruto shot up, "Thank you, Father." he said as he grabbed the phone.

"Good night." The associate pastor said, returning to his room.

"Yes, this is Fr. Naruto." he said.

"_Hello Father, this is Monsignor Suzuki at the Archbishop's office. Cardinal Sarutobi requests your presence as soon as you can."_

"Requests?" Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. "Wh- Why isn't he calling me himself?"

"_Well, Father…he's dying. He's bedridden and cannot reach a phone."_

"Very well. I will be there tomorrow morning."

* * *

As Naruto approached the Cardinal's quarters, walking the halls he once lived in, he could feel something different. He felt as though he had never been here before, even when he knew he had. As he entered Cardinal Sarutobi's chambers, his mind focused, turning all of his attention to the man laying in the bed before him.

Naruto approached the Cardinal's bed side and knelt down.

"Thank you, Holy Father, for allowing me to be present here." Naruto prayed.

"The time has come…" Cardinal Sarutobi whispered.

Naruto looked up into the fading eyes of his mentor.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi whispered weakly, "Trust God. He has a plan for you. In you…he has placed a gift…honor it."

Naruto smiled weakly. "I will do whatever God asks."

Sarutobi looked at him, pride shining in his eyes, "May God…depend…on you." Then Hiruzen Cardinal Sarutobi closed his eyes, and saw the face of Christ.

* * *

"Sarutobi was bourgeois to the bone." Kisame said to his partner after they heard about the Cardinals death.

"But very influential." replied his red eyed counterpart. "I remember when I was a child-"

"Now this so-called Light of Konoha has gone out. We must quickly take advantage of the Church's weakness."

"Kisame…how?" Itachi said in his monotone fashion.

"Well just for starters," Kisame began, "You could consider declaring Catholic schools illegal. Also their public assistance and charity programs could be placed directly under state control. As for the Church itself…the state could hold power of veto over any ecclesiastic appointments."

"You mean," Itachi said, "Choose just who replaces Sarutobi?"

Kisame smirked, "Exactly."

"Then we must get a list of candidates from the Cardinal Primate(3). Who is that?" Itachi thought for a second, "Cardinal Jiraiya."

* * *

A week later, the Akatsuki Marshals were meeting. After the official meeting was finished, Kisame and Itachi were looking at the list of candidates given by a cooperating Cardinal Jiraiya.

"This is interesting, Kisame,"

"What's that?"

"This list does not include Namikaze."

"Namikaze?"

"Naruto Namikaze, he's a professor of social ethics at the University. Spends time camping with students."

"With students? Isn't that forbidden?"

"That Kisame, is no doubt why Jiraiya didn't name him. He's too young, too naïve, too intellectual…too impressionable."

"Sounds like the perfect candidate for our cause." Kisame smirked.

* * *

"The Holy See(4) has appointed you auxiliary Bishop of Konoha." Said Cardinal Jiraiya as he sat at his office chair. Across his desk was standing Fr. Naruto, who was quite shocked, really. The two were both dressed in cassocks, with the Cardinal bearing his red vestments along with it.

"But your-your Eminence," Naruto said, "I am only 38."

"A weakness you will soon overcome." Replied the Cardinal, tipping his head.

Naruto only had one question, "Forgive me, but…how did my name-"

"They turned down every other I suggested." Replied Cardinal Jiraiya.

Naruto sunk, "…Oh…"

* * *

**1. Refers to the global fraternity of priests on a local level.**

**2. Assisting priest within a parish.**

**3. Head Cardinal within a country.**

**4. The Pope, when speaking in political perspective.**


	6. He is already there

Being ordained Bishop is much deeper than just priest. A priest is just a servant of God, but a bishop is an actual Apostle, in name and deed. Fr. Naruto once again found himself on the floor in his chasuble, laying prostrate as the litany of saints was sung. As he knelt up, he was blessed with oil on his head followed by each bishop present laying his hands on his head and blessing him. He was then vested with garments for a bishop. A signet ring was placed on his right ring finger and a purple scull cap on his head. After this, he was crowned with a mitre, the symbol of his submission to the Word of God.

After the vestments were placed on him, he was brought to his feet by the bishop who had just crowned him. He was then led to the Cathedra(1), his seat. As he sat there, he prayed silently that he may be worthy to carry out his duties. After a moment, another bishop handed him a brass shepherds staff called a crosier, the ceremonial symbol of his authority. Taking it in his left hand, he rose up to the sound of applause. Looking out at the people before him, the new bishop could only ask himself how he would accomplish leading so many parishes.

He was brought out of his trance with a shout, "Naruto Namikaze! Don't let anyone get to you!"

* * *

"Kankuro, did you really think I wouldn't be able to recognize that voice of yours in the Cathedral?" The bishop asked. Naruto was dressed in his cassock, with his brand new scull cap and fascia.

"So…my old mining friend is a bishop." Kankuro said.

"How are you? What's been going on?" Naruto erupted.

"I work at the metal works factory in Kiri now."

"How are things?" Naruto asked.

"Badly…I mean just fine."

"Well, which is it?"

"Both. Badly because this regime is an insult to humanity. And fine because I am still strong and ready to fight. And you know what else? I am in love!"

"That's great!" Naruto shouted, nearly losing his bishop's composure.

"Yes. Her name is Saeko. She has blue eyes. Beautiful. She is a widow."

"Are you getting married?"

"No," at this, Naruto's face hardened until he saw the hint of sadness in his friends face. "She doesn't want to. She has a small child…." Suddenly, his expression became one of hate. "This regime has torn our country apart! They run the army and the government. Our taxes are going to Kumo! The people are starving. We're going to take to the streets of Kiri and let them know how angry we are!"

"What good would that do?" Naruto said shaking his head.

"You're on the government's side?" Kankuro snapped.

"I'm just afraid of the consequences."

"Don't worry." Kankuro said, "They won't start shooting at us."

* * *

Naruto sat in his office in his residence with some mundane paperwork while listening to the news on the radio.

"_We now go live to Kiri where the work force at the local fabrication factory is marching down the streets, bearing signs reading "freedom" and "justice." _

_..._

_They are now reaching to government building, shouting cries of solidarity. What's this?"_

Naruto stopped writing.

"_Military forces have arrived on scene, bearing firearms and accompanied by a…tank?_

_..._

_We can't make out what's being said, but it would seem the police are ordering a dispersion._

_... _

_ The military is now throwing gas grenades._

_The protestors are keeping their ground._

_ And…oh, God, they're firing on the workers, oh, God."_

With that last sentence, Naruto was petrified with disbelief. He dropped to the floor, as though he had been shot with those workers. A single tear escaped him as memories of Orochimaru's take over flooded his head. How could this happen? Shall history repeat itself?

* * *

It had been a week since the massacre in Kiri. Naruto had prayed for the dead, their families, and all the injured. He had once again returned to is optimistic self, at least some what.

One of the nuns working at the cathedral ran to his office. "Excellency, there is a man here who says he knows you." Naruto got up and followed her. "He wouldn't tell me his name. He sounds very nervous. Maybe we should call the police."

"No, we are not going to call the police." Naruto looked and saw it was just Kankuro with a sling on his arm, "Don't worry, sister, I know him." The young bishop smiled.

As the nun left, Naruto looked over at the lucky survivor. "How is you arm?"

"Fine." He replied, "They tried to kill old Kankuro. And when I got up, they tried to beat me to a pulp." Kankuro ran over to the radio and turned up the music to full.

"What are you doing?" Asked Naruto

"Their listening in, Naruto! Their hearing our conversations! Their everywhere! I looked for the microphones! I didn't find them but I'm sure they're here!"

"No."

"I'm sure they're here!"

"KANKURO!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Kankuro's shoulders. "Times-" his voice returned to normal volume, "Times have changed. We don't live under terror anymore." Naruto let go and turned the radio off.

"Nothing has changed, Naruto. There are illusions of change. Illusions of freedom." Kankuro tailed Naruto over to the counter where food had been prepared. "That might be enough for the intellectuals, but not for me, no for the peasants, not for the workers-"

"Come, come, sit down, sit down." The bishop took his seat and motioned Kankuro to do the same.

Naruto sighed, "Disappointments, persecutions, violence. They are trying to hurt us, to break us. Times have changed: This new regime is more sly and less direct in its destruction. We don't live under terror anymore: This new tyranny is not with guns and fear but by propaganda and confusion. You should really let me finish what I'm saying." His joke was short lived.

Naruto's smile returned to a serious expression, "I know what they are trying to do, Kankuro. They don't want us to smile anymore."

Kankuro looked down as Naruto poured him a drink.

"But you can't let them rob you of your strength." Naruto continued. "or your dreams, or your love, never. Remember that."

At the word love, Kankuro's head hung even lower.

"See? I'm talking to you about God without naming Him." Naruto gave a sad smile.

"I just met the child," Kankuro said, "And the killed him right in front of my eyes."

Naruto's expression dropped, "Who?"

"Ishi." Kankuro looked up, "Saeko's son. He was at the strike. Saeko let him march with us." A tear escaped his eye, "He was only twelve."

Naruto was hit hard by this. Perhaps they _were_ living under terror again.

"Now she doesn't love me anymore because I wasn't able to save her child." Kankuro collapsed on the table, sobbing.

Naruto sat, shocked at this. He finally spoke, "I became a priest to help people ease their pain. But I suffer. I feel guilty for what I cannot do."

Naruto turned to Kankuro, put his hand on his shoulder. Kankuro looked up.

"Go to your Saeko. Hold her tight. Give her the kisses her son cannot give her anymore."

* * *

"The Communists say there's no room for God in their new city." Bishop Naruto said looking out the window. Behind him sat his visiting superior, Cardinal Jiraiya.

"That is what they say." confirmed the Cardinal, sipping his tea.

"[Sigh] The don't understand." Naruto said, turning to his desk, on which there was a map of Arata no Gaiku, "He is already there."

"I know that look." The Cardinal said, "Whatever you maybe thinking, we cannot afford a head-on collision which will result in pain and bloodshed. It pains me to say it, but we must work with them."

"Apparently," Naruto looked up at the Cardinal, "there is an open area where a church _could_ be built."

Jiraiya just looked at his protégé. Here we go again.

* * *

It was Christmas eve and all the town had gathered outside in the cold for that wonderful Catholic tradition of Midnight Mass. Volunteers had made a large cross that they placed in the ground. In front of it, a humble altar made of two crates and a piece of plywood across the top. Naruto stood before the people for the first mass in this new church in Arata no Gaiku.

The bishop began,

In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit.

**-Amen.**

Peace be with you.

**-And also with you.**

Dear Brothers and Sisters: This night, when Christ was born, let us acknowledge our failures as were ask God for pardon and strength.

As the Mass went on, vehicles drove up to the crowd.

**-I confess to almighty God and to you my brothers and sisters, that I have sinned through my own faults, in my thoughts and in my words, in what I have done and in what I have failed to do. And I ask the ever Blessed Virgin Mary, all the angels and saints, and you my brothers and sisters, to pray for me to the Lord, our God.**

May Almighty God have mercy on us, forgive us our sins, and bring us to ever lasting life.

**-Amen**

Riot police began to advance toward the crowd in full gear as if this assembly were a violent provocation. After briefly stalling, Naruto continued,

Glory to God in the Highest.

**-And peace to his people on Earth…**

Hardly anyone was praying anymore, all were fearful of what could happen, especially after the Kiri massacre.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed on the assembly from the riot vans and Bishop Naruto was forced to stop.

The bishop broke from his prayerful stance, faced the riot police and shouted at them, "Freedom to worship is a sacrosanct right of workers! All workers! And the fact that we are all here together demonstrates that this Catholic community is already a reality! As we stand here, in the middle of Arata no Gaiku, there is already a church!"

Naruto returned to his place and motioned the people to continue,

**Lord God, heavenly King, almighty God and Father…**

As the mass continued, the lights were turned off and the police laid down their shields. Some even took of their helmets and joined in praying. Only the Akasuki in the cars remained unchanged, defiant to this idea of a Christian presence.

As mass concluded, on of the members of the congregation, non other than TenTen, said, "Konoha has found a new light to guide us out of darkness."

* * *

"Your report suggested that this priest was a dreamer and a poet." said a blue hair Akatsuki woman to Itachi. "Fundamentally benign. You said he'd be open to persuasion. He could be manipulated and controlled."

Itachi looked at his lecturing superior before saying in his usual monotonous voice, yes, I know, comrade Konan, but our feelings about this Namikaze-"

"Comrade Itachi, Arata no Gaiku is YOUR responsibility." Konan scolded.

"Yes, comrade Konan."

"Such events cannot be allowed to happen." Konan said

"And it won't." Itachi promised, "Comrade Konan, I've asked Kumo to allow Comrade Kisame to remain in Konoha, to advise on the details of the civic processions."

* * *

"Excellency? Excellency?" A young priest came running after Naruto. "They're removing our cross from Arata no Gaiku. What should we do?"

"Next Christmas we will put it back." the Bishop said.

"And then?"

"We will put is back until it stays." Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

"Sr. Shizune tells me you practice marshal arts as a hobby, yes?" Naruto asked.

"I do, yes." said the younger priest.

"As am I. Kendo is my favorite. But I'm afraid one of my Bokens had a confrontation with a wall a while ago." Naruto held up a broken wooden katana.

"May I?" the priest.

"Please, please." Naruto indulged.

"I can fix it for you." the priest said.

"I would greatly appreciate it." Naruto said.

As the young priest began work on the sword, Bishop Naruto scanned the room. Typical wood work tools filled it. He eventually spotted a small picture of Mary the Morning Star(2).

"Fr, Konohamaru." Naruto turned to the young priest. "Do you realize how long it's been since we carried the framed image of Mary the Morning Star down the streets of Konoha?"

"It's a shame, boss, it's forbidden right now." Fr. Konohamaru said as he worked on the wood.

"Especially at a time when…our people need her inspiration." Naruto said, musing

"But the Commies have forbidden-"

"Yes, yes, I know. They've banned to exposition of all religious images. But…"

"Done." Konohamaru said.

Naruto picked up his Boken. "You have great potential."

"As a wood carver?" Konohamaru joked.

"I was thinking more of my personal assistant." Naruto looked at Konohamaru. "Although, I must warn you, you will have your hands full."

"Well, I-" Konohamaru began.

"Don't decide now. Think about it." Naruto picked up a large wooden frame, which looked like it was made for a painting. "You know, they may have banned religious images, but…they haven't forbidden a simple religious procession, have they?"

* * *

**1. A bishop's throne, on which only he may sit.**

**2. Name given to Mary, mother of God, by Japan.**


	7. The Lord bestows an amazing grace

Itachi sat at his desk looking at photographs taken of a resent procession led by Bishop Namikaze.

"I'd never thought the day would come when I'd miss Sarutobi." He said to no one in particular.

Looking over the photos, he'd seen how this Namikaze, the 'New Light' of Konoha, had avoided breaking the law. The pictures showed the Bishop leading the procession, followed by a highly decorated icon bourn on four men. Flower girls and altar boys surrounded the icon adoring it with flowers and people had line the streets. The problem was the icon was only a large picture frame. Because there was no actual religious image in the frame, the Kumo legal system could do nothing. It was just a religious procession, which was allowed, but the effect was much more dramatic. Hope had returned to Konoha, something that he was likely to get scolded for again.

"Comrade Itachi."

Itachi looked up to see Kisame with two Akasuki personnel behind him.

"Kumo has ordered my return." He said.

"That's a shame." Itachi replied, not looking up. "Oh, well, then." He stood up and brought his hand out to Kisame, as if to shake it. "Good luck to you."

Kisame only smirked, then walked away.

"Kisame." Itachi said in his usual tone, "As we say in the Land of Fire: If you play with a fox, you must not mind his scratch."

Kisame looked at him again, then left.

* * *

Naruto spent a lot of his time abroad. His activism in the face of Kumo had gained him much credit in the Vatican, and the Pope had even named him as Archbishop of Konoha. His many years of using such energy had given him grey hair where his blond head once was, which got lighter in color every year now. He was now currently conversing at the Vatican with other Bishops from his area in a meeting called a Synod.

"I think the Church's mission is to rediscover and make others rediscover the unique dignity of every human person…"

As he went on and on, even Cardinals stopped from their walks to huddle around him and listen. One of the Cardinals knew of an old teacher who once taught Naruto long ago.

"Professor Iruka." the Cardinal said.

"Cardinal Kornig." The old professor shook the Cardinal's hand.

"Your protégé can certainly hold his own in this company." The Cardinal said, pointing at Archbishop Naruto, who was again lecturing Cardinals and Bishops.

"He's hardly my protégé," the Professor mused, "Though I am honored to call him my friend." Iruka looked on to Naruto, fascinated by what he had become as he listened to his words.

"…and it must be made clear to everyone that the recognition of God is in no way hostile to man's…"

"He has a remarkable tallent to reach people." Kornig turned to the old professor, "The most complex issues, he can reduce and express in the most simple of ways."

"Yes, well, I am told he is now fluent in seven or eight languages, now," Iruka said, turning to the Cardinal.

"Potentially, a very broad reach." Mused the Cardinal

"Yes." Iruka replied, looking back at Naruto.

"…of this divine support, their dignity is deeply impaired."

* * *

To the priest from a small village, Rome was a miracle. Before he saw Rome, he could never imagine a place like this. Everything was so different, especially culture. Naruto had never gotten used to the idea of being here, it was always so foreign and different.

Atlast a day away from meetings and philosophical debates had come. This day was a day for reading, something he had become quite fond of doing. He went outside into the Vatican gardens and found a perfect place for some quiet reading. He sat there, and began to read

"Look, there he is." He heard a man say. No doubt he was looking for a particular saint's statues, which littered the shrubberies and hedges.

"Dobe."

Naruto knew that word. He hadn't been called that in decades. The only person who called him that was…

He looked up and saw two people, a man and a woman, both about his age. The woman had green eyes and pink hair with some grey mixed in due to her age. But next to her was a man with black hair with an unmistakable chicken-shape style. It was him, it was…

"Sasuke." Naruto got up.

The two friends embraced in a hug with a laugh. When they released each other, Naruto kept his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Thank God you survived." He said.

Sasuke looked down at the ground and back up with a solemn face, "A piece of me did not." He smiled again and looked at the pinkette beside him, "Oh, Naruto, this is my wife, Sakura." He turned towards his wife, "Sakura, Naruto Namikaze."

"A great pleasure, Sakura." He said taking her hand, "I am so happy for you both." He put one arm on each of them. "So happy."

"Me, too." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, Excellency." said Sakura.

The three shared a moment of comfortable silence until Naruto broke, "And look where you live!" He motioned to the buildings of Rome beyond the Tiber River.

"And you, already a Bishop, at the Vatican." Sasuke said.

"Not bad for a Dobe." Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke replied.

The two men shared another hug. "Praise God's mercy." said the Archbishop.

* * *

Naruto was with some old friends in a familiar setting. The Synods came and went and eventually Naruto found himself back in Konoha. He had reached the age of 57 years old, but was not any less active than he was at twenty.

He was back hiking with his former students, Neji, TenTen, and some others. Kiba, who had decided to become a Physician, was too busy at work to hike and catch up anymore.

"Shall we stop here, Uncle?" Neji asked, heading the group.

"Okay…we stop." Naruto said bringing up the rear.

"We can't keep calling him 'Uncle' now that he's a Cardinal." Tenten said.

"Why not?" One other asked.

"It's disrespectful, that's why." Tenten answered.

Even if he was still as active as he had ever been, he could not avoid the difficulties that came with age. In addition to his hair losing all of it's color, leaving a white spiky head, he now also needed a walking stick when he went hiking.

As the group sat down for their break, Tenten approached Naruto.

"Uncle." How ironic that she couldn't break her force of habit.

Naruto looked up from his sitting position.

"Kiba told me he was meeting a new patient. Turns out to be an old friend of yours, from the resistance. Do you remember a Temari Sabaku?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "She's alive?"

Tenten nodded. "Alive…but very sick. The Sunans did medical experiments. I think something with her bone marrow."

"And…and now?" Naruto asked.

"They diagnosed cancer." Tenten said. "Kiba said she has only a few months."

For the remainder of their excursion, Naruto could not get his mind off of Temari, an old friend she had thought long dead. He would make it a point to see her as soon as he got back.

* * *

It was quite rare, if ever done, for a bishop to make a house call, much less a Cardinal, yet there he was, His Eminence Cardinal Namikaze walking up to a common apartment. He didn't think of it that way, he thought of himself as just a simple country priest, but onlookers were shocked by this rare chance to see the Cardinal.

As he found the right apartment, thousands of thoughts entered his mind at once, asking himself what to say, how to act, and how will she react. Will she be angry because he didn't help her? Will she speak to him?

He raised his hand and knocked twice.

"Enter." said a weak voice.

He opened the door and peered in. Inside was a small kitchen and sitting room. Adjacent to it was an open door that led to the bedroom. Inside the bed, there she was, an aged, grey haired Temari, weakly staring at him.

He approached her bedside and sat down on the side of the bed, looking at her. Her face pale, her body thin, sweat visible on her forehead.

"Naruto…Namikaze…" she said weakly.

"Temari." Naruto answered, solemnly smiling, though inside he was moved with great pity at his half-dead friend. He took her thin hand in his and felt how cold it was. "That night, I wanted…so badly…to do something." he said.

"I…would not…forgive you…if you had." Temari said

"Still, you are the one who inspires with her courage." Naruto said to her.

"You…are the one…who still fights…for his people." She said to him. "I'm so proud of you…Fr. Naruto."

* * *

That night, Naruto arrived at his home, still moved by the sight of Temari. She was dying, and Naruto could do nothing about it. He doubted he could even see Temari again in the state she was in. He didn't want his friends in pain, he didn't want them to suffer.

He went immediately to his chapel and knelt down. He could not do anything about Temari's health, but perhaps if a holy man would intercede for her from heaven.

"Most Blessed Alexius Nakamura, I beseech God through you, please heal my friend, give her the strength to live once more. Heal her from her affliction and bless her…" He could tell how long he prayed, but he didn't care. Those in heaven always listened, all it takes is time.

It was a few days later that Kiba called from the hospital. "Naruto, you must come to the hospital! It's Temari, she's-just come down here!"

* * *

"It's extraordinary, Naruto. No doctor has ever seen anything like it!" Kiba said triumphantly. "All her tests are normal."

"Yes, yes, good." Naruto said, as though he already knew. He had left his residence the moment he received the phone call. With him was his personal assistant Fr. Konohamaru, who always went with him when he went to public places.

"She's in here." Kiba led, "You can see here, she actually asked that you come."

Kiba lead them into a room, inside was Temari, stronger and with more color in her face. Naruto made his way over to her bedside while the other two stayed by the door.

"There she it." Naruto said softly, sitting on the bed and resting his hand on her arm.

"Naruto." she said.

Fr. Konohamaru pulled Dr. Kiba in the other direction so the Cardinal and the patient could talk.

"The Lord bestows an amazing grace." Naruto said, whispering to her, "Especially when Alexius Nakamura makes the request."

Temari looked up at him, "I will never doubt God again."

"It's a miracle." Kiba said to the priest next to him, barely able to contain himself.

Konohamaru only smirked, "Perhaps."

* * *

**Yes, I know that the chapter progression is fast and kind of shallow, this is personally my least favorate chapter, but I am working on that.**

**I have more to work with in coming chapters, so I hope to get better.**


	8. What must I do?

Itachi sat in a large empty room as if waiting for something had happened. His time are First Secretary of the Konoha territory had aged him significantly. Not only that, but he also felt alone and empty, having retired after 30 years of loyal service, and now he felt so worthless. His working days were behind him, and he had aged considerably. He occasionally went to party meetings and gatherings, but he didn't enjoy it anymore. He often even thought that the Akatsuki and Kumo were moving things in the wrong direction, that their communist rule had made a turn towards corruption, so much so that he hardly believed in it anymore.

Being alone so much these days had caused him to think more and more about what he was doing. Eventually, he accepted the fact that he no longer had faith in communism, though he would never say it out loud.

A knock came at the door.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Excuse me, sir, but you might want to turn on the television. Something interesting is happening in Italy."

Itachi picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"Just moments ago, the Cardinal Protodeacon emerged from the ailing pontiff's apartment, out to the square and made the following statement: **The Holy Father has returned to the house of the Father**. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you heard it here first. The Pope has died."

Itachi's eyes remained stale, as he did not care much for surprise, after all, the Pope was always an old man, of course he would eventually die. Why was everyone always so shocked?

"Now, the Papal office is vacant and the throne of Peter empty. Catholic churches around the world ring their bells at this moment to alert the world. Now begins a nine day wake period before the Holy Father's funeral. Following the funeral of Pope Benedict XVI, the Conclave will gather. Cardinals from all over the world will come together to elect a new Pontiff."

The younger man walked over to stand beside the seated Itachi. "I'd vote for Namikaze, just to get rid of him."

Itachi put his finger up in a lecturing manner. "Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

The grandeur, the glory, the age of this place…This was the Sistine Chapel, where the 120 Cardinals gather for the election of the Roman Pontiff. Its walls were covered in the brush strokes on Michelangelo himself, depictions of Gospel passages to the left and right, the moment of creation above them, and a depiction of Armageddon on the wall opposite the door.

Though this was not the first time Naruto had entered this place, he felt as if it were different, and in a way it was. The floor had been covered with red carpet and on both sides of the chapel were tables facing the aisle in the middle. Behind the tables were designated chairs, one for each Cardinal. In the middle of the aisle stood the book of the Gospels on a pedestal, which would be used for the Oath of secrecy. Beyond that, at the head of the chapel stood the Altar on which stood an over sized chalice, which would collect the ballets.

Physically, these were all different from the normal clear space that made up this holy and historical place, but it was also spiritual on a much deeper level. For here, many Popes have been elected since it was built during the renaissance, and now, another venerable, holy leader would be chosen to take up the chair of St. Peter. Just to be present at such an event, shrouded in mystery, was a great thought.

These were the thoughts of Naruto as he processed in with his brother Cardinals, garbed in red, chanting _Veni Creator Spiritus._ He took the seat marked by his name and removed his scarlet berretta. Looking over, he saw Cardinal Jiraiya across the aisle, who looked back at him and nodded. Naruto returned the nod and took his seat, waiting for the other Cardinals to file in.

Once all the Cardinals had entered and taken there seats, Naruto heard a shout from the side of the altar, "_Extra Omnes!"_ which means, "Everybody else, out!" And the doors of the Chapel were closed and locked. At this time, the Dean of the College of Cardinals, who was white haired, stout, and thin, stepped forward and opened in prayer. After the prayer, the Dean took a folder from his seat and read aloud in Latin.

What he said, Naruto figured, was translated as, "We, as a body and as individuals, in this conclave, voting Cardinals, promise, pledge, and swear to maintain rigorous secrecy regarding all matters election of the Roman Pontiff."

Following his declaration, each Cardinal, one by one, walked from his seat to the pedestal, on which stood the book of the Gospels, and placed his right hand on it, saying in Latin, "I do so promise, pledge, and swear," before returning to his seat.

When Naruto and all of the Cardinals had taken their vote and returned to their seat, they voted, writing the name of their candidate on the card. Then each Cardinal, one by one came forward to the Altar and placed their single vote inside the oversized chalice that was perched on it. Once all ballots had been placed, three Cardinals chosen at random stepped forward to a table used to count the voted. One of them took the chalice and emptied its contents onto the left side of the table. He then sat down behind the pile, while the other two sat next to him.

Each of the three Cardinals were now to count the votes independently, in order to avoid miscounts and any possibility of cheating. The first Cardinal took a ballot, looked at the name, passed it to the next Cardinal, then wrote the vote down. The second Cardinal did the same, passing it to the third. The third Cardinal, however, read the name aloud, "Bertoni!" then put the ballot through a needle and thread. This process was repeated for each ballot, and the Cardinals listened as named were called out, names of candidates for the next Vicar of Christ.

"Bertoni!" "Siri!" "Leveda!"

Names. Foreign names. No doubt each name belonged to a great man who had lived his whole life pursuing wisdom and holiness. Each one must have had a large following among the Cardinals, since these names just kept being repeated.

"Bertoni!" "Leveda!" "Siri!"

Naruto took the opportunity for some well needed spiritual meditation. He sat there, thinking about his home, thinking about how he wanted to get back home and get back to leading his diocese. Yes, this conclave was of much importance to the entire world, but Naruto needed to return home to his persecuted church.

Eventually, the count was ended, but their was no Pope. This was because none of the candidates had received a 2/3 majority, and thus, none had the support required for such a supreme office.

"Can't they ever agree?" Naruto said frustrated as he walked beside Jiraiya as they exited the chapel at the end of the session. "I need to get back to Konoha for the Synod. I have so many things to do."

"Be patient." Jiraiya replied, "Someone will be elected next time 'round."

Naruto nodded, "I hope so…"

* * *

Two weeks.

That was how the conclave had been in session. Outside of the voting and the open discussions in between ballots, the Cardinals rarely spoke to each other, preferring to take the time to reflect on their vote. Every day for these two weeks, it had been the same. Every morning, each Cardinal would say his morning prayer in private before celebrating mass in their rooms. Then a ballot. then time for discussions among Cardinals in the halls near the Sistine Chapel. Then another ballot. Then lunch and noon-prayer. Then another ballot. Then more discussion. Then a fourth ballot. Then evening prayer and dinner before the Cardinals returned to their rooms for the day.

Over those two weeks, Bertoni had lost his popularity in the ballots, leaving only Siri and Leveda. However neither of them had the votes necessary.

"Siri and Leveda are deadlocked." said an elderly Cardinal to Jiraiya as they walked along side through the halls amidst small groups of Cardinals discussing the candidates.

"God has challenged us." mused Jiraiya.

The other Cardinal, Cardinal Stanizla nodded. "Perhaps the Land of Fire could present a candidate?"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide as his head jerked towards the other Cardinal. "No. I am too old. And if I left the Land of Fire, it would be a victory for the communists."

"Eminence," said Stanizla, "There is another."

Again, Jiraiya's eyes went wide, "You don't mean…. He's too young, far too young, Namikaze."

"Young…with one of the finest minds in the room…"

* * *

Naruto was walking through the corridors among the Cardinals in their groups. He noticed that some Cardinals began to look towards him as he passed by, but he quickly dismissed it. As he walked, a Cardinal came up to him and gently grabbed his arm.

"God is here, with us," said the man, "And He asks for you."

* * *

Naruto sat in his room that evening trying to make sense of what the Cardinal had said to him. _Could they actually be suggesting me for the Papacy?_ The idea frightened him. _I am only a hyperactive knucklehead from the far east. How could they even think of electing me? How could they possible believe I could be Pope?_ The burden was difficult to think about, being the head of the Catholic world, Prince of the Apostles, a Head of State, and a spiritual guide for the world. His mind went back to his life as a priest.

He remembered his ordination in Konoha, his parish work in Konoha, his being the Bishop of Konoha, his excursions throughout Konoha. All his thoughts were of his home. He had been their his whole life. All he had wanted was to be a priest of Konoha. But the Pope was the bishop of Rome and thus lived in Rome. He had come here with the intent of returning home and getting back to work, serving Konoha. Never would he thought that he, out of the 120 wise Cardinals, would be elected to the See of Peter.

Naruto gathered his thoughts and left his room. He had to talk to someone about this and he knew just who.

He eventually found his way to his destination and knocked twice before entering not bother to wait for a reply. Inside sat Jiraiya, breviary in hand. He had taken off his scarlet cassock and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Having been the first to know of the development in the conclave, Jiraiya could imagine what Naruto was thinking and knew why he had come at this hour.

"Your Eminence," Naruto addressed, "I-I-I am needed in Konoha. I have so much to do…and s-so many people count on my...he was babbling. After a long pause, he simply asked, "What must I do?"

Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to sit down in a chair beside him.

"Do you remember _Quo Vadis_?" Jiraiya asked. "Peter was fleeing Rome. And he came across Jesus, who was going the other way. And he asked Him-"

" '_Domine, quo vadis?' _" Naruto interjected

" 'Lord, where are you going?' " Jiraiya interpreted. "And our Lord replied, '_Aeo Romum-_"

" '_Iterum Crucifici.'_"

Jiraiya nodded, " 'I am returning to Rome to be crucified again.'"

Naruto stared off into space, so Jiraiya finally spoke his mind, "If you should be elected…I beg you to accept…for Konoha."


End file.
